Randy Cunningham-Shadow Ninja
by Demon Angel Songstess
Summary: Randy had a rough life growing up when his mother abandoned he and his twin brother. Alone he grows up and is chosen to be Norrisville's Shadow Ninja. (Rated just in case) Randy x Theresa
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

At a young age I have only known my mother and my twin brother. For a time me, my brother, and my mother were happy but as time went on she seemed to dislike her situation. On day she met a rich man who didn't care about her short income and thought she was a kind and beautiful woman and decided to get married. And with that she no longer cared for me and my younger brother and put us into orphanage and gave each of us enough money if we needed it in a bank account.

Immediately, my younger brother was adopted to a rich family that wanted to adopt. They only wanted one child so I was left alone. Me and my bother were only five at the time and because of my small size I was picked on and ridiculed.

Before I was placed there me and my brother had a friend named Howard. He was a nice kid that was very friendly but stupid at times but we were friends. At that time I didn't now if I'll ever see him or my brother ever again.

Life in that orphanage was horrible and sad. No one seems to care about your or even know you. When ever I tried to tell them I was being hurt back then they didn't care so I was all alone. I became aware of the horrible truths about the world but I also saw the hope and determination that people had to change those cruel realities.

I became a quiet and independent person but I was determined to help others without reward. I wanted to make sure people don't suffer and go through what I went through.

One day an old woman named Miko Cunningham came to the orphanage. When she saw me sitting by my self, she saw something that was in me and adopted me.

From that day on she took care of me and got me to talk more and even though I had no friends in school she would always brighten up my day. Miko taught me everything and also taught me the way of the ancient Japanese ninja.

Her family use to be a great ninja clan. They were known not only for their skills but their kindness and loyalty. But one day they were attacked and all of Miko's family died, she was the only survivor.

Once again the happiness I once forgotten has come back, but sadly those times don't last. After 4 years Miko died of old age and I was left an empty house and the rest of her money. After her funeral I lied in bed and asked myself 'what am I going to do now?'. And then I remembered that Miko would never want me like this, she would of wanted me to move on and keep training and grow.

I am Randy Yomoto Cunningham, and I am NorrisVille high school's shadow ninja.

AN

I know there are some holes in the story so far but I will add a timeline of what happened to him next chapter. Also let's see if I will finish my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far . Here's the time line. I don't know the year it takes place so I will go by age.

Time Line

Age 5: abandoned by mother and sent to orphanage (kinder)

Age 7: adopted by Miko Cunningham, started ninja training (2nd grade)

Age 12: Miko dies and Randy is left alone (7th grade)

Age 14: Randy is chosen to be the shadow ninja (9th grade)

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It is a new year at Norrisville high as all the students fill the halls. Friends catch up and new friends are made. As all this happens, they don't notice a silhouette moving in the shadows of the hall.

Randy scouts around himself and inwardly sighs as he moves to his home economics class, unnoticed by the other students.

He was wearing a dark slate gray and red collared jacket with white G like figure in a black circle with a border of red. He also wore a black shirt, slate gray jeans, and a necklace shaped like a swirled, white G.(It is the symbol on Randy's original shirt and on the ninja suit)

Finally, he made it to his class and quickly checked in and received his schedule and quickly chose the desk in the dark corner of the room and sat down. He set his backpack down and closed his eyes. He remembered a very surprising thing during the summer.

~Before School Started~

Randy had just finished his daily training regimen and was going to his room to get his clothes to shower. When he walked in he saw the window open and a black and red box lay on top of his bed. He quickly walked to the window and looked out side, there was no one there so he quickly shut the window and locked it. Randy cautiously walked to his bed where the box lay and carefully opened it.

Inside was a black and red book with a note on top. 'This is the ninja nomicon'. He silently picked up the book and opened the book and found that he was falling in a tunnel of Japanese calligraphy, symbols, and pictures. He looks down as he approaches the ground and gracefully lands onto the floor. He looked around and finds he is in a room with doors leading to other hallways.

Then a set of drawn text appear in front of him, 'you are the shadow ninja'. This surprised Randy, shadow ninja? "But isn't there only one ninja?" he asked the nomicom. Next a scroll appeared and opened...

'Long ago, a rule has been placed to make sure the sorcerer does not escape imprisonment. When a new ninja is chosen and the nomicom is not sure about the choice it splits in two, one to the ninja, and one to the shadow ninja. The shadow ninjas job is to help the ninja in the shadows and make sure there is peace within the town. They will watch over the ninja and others without being seen.'

~End Flashback~  
After that, Randy has started to learn the history of the ninja and Norrisville. He also was able to test out the suit ( the suit is the original one, the ninjas suit will be different) and weapons.

He opens his eyes as the bell rings and watches in the shadows as other students fill in the class. He sees familiar faces walk in like Bucky and Theresa. The final bell rung as the student sat down in their seats.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Hayward and Weinerman?" the teacher asks as she stands in the front of the class room. Then they hear a yell in the hall way

"Come on Ryan, we're late!" Just then Howard Weinerman and Ryan Hayward run through the door way.

"Late on the first day of school I see? Well both of you get your schedules and sit down." the teacher tells them. They both quickly sit down. Ryan sat down next to Theresa and Howard sat next to Ryan.

Randy looked over at his old friend and brother. He winced inwardly as he remembered how he meet them again.

~FlashBack~

"Class, welcome some new classmates that transferred to our class room" the teacher said. Next, two boys walk into class. On was a short, chubby, and had orange hair. The next one was average height with black hair and blue eyes. They both stood in front of the class, Randy's eyes widen when he saw them. It was his old friend and his brother.

"Hello I'm Howard Weinerman and I like the McFist company, food, and the ninja!" the ginger excitedly said.

"Hey, I'm Ryan Hayward and I'm rich, handsome, and overall one of the brucest people you can meet" he arrogantly said.

. Randy stared at his brother in disbelief. What happened to the kind and shy little brother he use to know? He thought as the teacher sat them down and started the lesson.

During lunch as Randy was walking along the hall he heard someone shout and he quickly followed the noise. What he say made him angry. He saw his brother bullying another student while Howard just watched.

"Now you know not to say no to me, now give me the game!" Ryan said pushing the scared boy on a wall. The boy quickly nodded and gave it to him. "Now there, it wasn't so hard" Ryan said as he walked away with the game in hand and Howard trailing behind him, leaving a crying student on the ground. Randy quickly went up to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Randy asked as he knelt down next to the boy. He shook his head and told him what happened. After a while, Randy was able to get him to cheer up. After school Randy went straight to his room and lied in his bed thinking about what happened.

He was angry at his brother and stated to feel a growing hate but then he stopped. He remembered how his brother use to be and also remembered that Ryan is still his little brother. From that day he promised himself he would protect his brother and the people he loves with is life.

~End Flashback~

Randy once again looks around and sighs as the teacher started the class. This will be one crazy year he thought, how right he was.

AN  
Sorry it took so long, it might get longer to update because of school. Any way, hope you like it so far.


	3. AN Hiatus

Hey guys sorry but because of school I am on a hiatus. I don't know for how long or if I will continue it at all so if you want to use my plot just message me first.


End file.
